What He Left Behind
by ja.amos.31
Summary: Set after Edward leaves in new moon. He didn't just leave Bella alone in the woods he left something else too
1. He Left

He left, He's not coming back...

I had been saying that over and over again in my head for the last 2 months, I was like a robot school home dinner to work bed then it started over every day on the weekends I just sat in my room doing nothing just staring out the window.

* * *

The past to weeks have been hell I've been so sick I barely make it through my routine but I can't tell Charlie he will just send me to Florida to live with Renee and I can't have that. I know he isn't coming back yeah I know he left because he thinks he's protecting me but he would never admit that. but I can't imagine being somewhere where I could forget he exsisted, no i needed to stay here where the reminder that he is out there is all around me.

* * *

Charlie found out Jessica told her mom she heard me being sick in the bathroom between classes leave it to Mrs. Stanley to but into other peoples lives.

"Dad I am not going to Florida if it makes you feel better I'll go see Dr. Green after school, just promise not to send me to Florida." I looked him in the eyes trying to show him that I'll try hrader.

"Fine but you let me know what he says, promise?"

"Cross my heart." I said as I got in my truck and headed to school.

The day seemed to drag on finally the last bell rang and I ran out of the building eager to get this doctor thing over with.

I pulled up to the hospital and went inside Dr. Green was able to see me right away and as i sat on the table half hour later waiting for the results of a blood test I tried to think of something other then the last time I was in a hospital. I was reading a particularly gross poster about foot fungus when Dr. Green came in clipboard in hand.

He didn't seem to know where to start so I asked, "So what's the verdict doc am I going to live?"

An innocent enough question but the look on his face made me rethink my choice of words.

He cleared his throat then gave me the news "Bella the test results show that your pregnant."

And that was it my stomach lurched and I barely made to to the sink before hurling in it.

Stood up right and wiped my mouth with a paper towel, I turned to and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Bella we ran the sample twice."

He asked me a few question and he determined that I was about 2 months along I told him I knew exactly when I had conceived, my birthday or to be exact the night before everything went wrong. I had left that last part out though didn't need to have to explain my self.

After assuring me that the sickness I was feeling was 100% normal he wrote me a prescription for prenatal vitamins and sent me on my way after making me promise to tell Charlie. Which I promised reluctantly.

* * *

I sat at the table waiting for Charlie to come in, I had seen him pull up from the living room window.

I heard the door open and close then the sound of him hanging up his gun belt.

"Bells!" he called out as he rounded the corner

"In here dad." I cringed at the sound of my voice it was rough from all the crying I had done in the hospital parking lot before pulling it together and driving home.

"Hey, what are you doing in here in the dark," he paused as he flipped on the switch and when he saw my face he switched gears, and faster then I thought possible came to kneel in front of me. "Bells what wrong talk to me!"

The worry in his voice only made it that much harder but I knew I had to tell him, after everything I had put him through the last few months I had to be honest.

So I just said it.

"Dad I'm pregnant!"

Those three word were all I needed and he fainted.


	2. Plans

Being pregnant at 18 wasn't exactly what I had planned for my life but hey life doesn't always turn out the way you plan it now does it. What would be the fun in that?

It seems my pregnancy had opened my eyes in a way I was no longer in a funk I a gained a new prespective, yes Edward left me but I knew why he did albeit the reasons were stupid and absurd but I understood.

* * *

Charlie decided (after recovering from his shock and a long discussion) to pull me out of the school in Forks and through his connections with Billy got me enrolled at the school in La Push and because Forks is slightly ahead as far as carriculum goes I'll be taking some college curses online to help fill the gaps being ahead put into my schedule.

To help qualm any rumers Charlie had put it out there that continuing to stay in Forks high with the constant reminder of the Cullens absence was more harmful then helpful as his reasons for putting me in the Rez school. So far it seemed to be working at least news of me being pregnant hadn't spread like wildfire yet but in truth it was only a matter of time.

Jake was a big help and I was quickly starting to return to normal, well as normal as you can get after being dumped by a vampire.

Jake and I often hung out after school doing homework or me watching while he worked on his car the days turned to weeks and I found my self smiling more and laughing at the antics of Jake and his 2 best friends Embry and Quil, I had overheard the two of them talking about how Jake had a crush on me, this I had known but I was hoping the fact that I was pregnant with another guys kid would have extinguished that flame but I guess not. I needed to find a way to let him down easy something I was having a hard time with never really having had this problem before.

Spending time with Jake was helping, he was my best friend as selfish as I was I needed him

* * *

January came all too soon and I found myself in Dr. Green's office with Sue clearwater by my side, it would be my mom but Charlie and I had yet to buck up the courage to tell her and we both knew she would just drag my ass to Florida the moment we did. I needed to stay in Forks for myself and my baby as hard as it was being here I needed to stay.

The nurse called me in and did my vitals then checked the heartbeat she got a funny look on her face when she finally got it but I chaulked it up to me being pregnant in high school.

Dr. green came in then and sent the nurse off for something then he sat down in front of me, "Well Bella It looks like your about 20 weeks along which is when I like to do the first ultrasound, I typicallly just take mesurments of the baby which is what I'm going to do but the Nurse detected sommething with the Dopler which I want to check out." he explained everything clearly and I just nodded along I trusted him to tell me if anything was seriously wrong and he didn't seemed overly concerned just curious and in all honesty it kinda made me curious as well.

* * *

Twins, god saying it again in my head or out loud wasnt all that better I was still reeling when I got home and told Charlie. He had been just as shocked as me but when that wore off excitement replaced it followed by a serious talk about it being time to tell Renee. I agreed and after talking for awhile we agreed on an Email, it was the solution with the least amount of concequences.

* * *

Mom,

You will most likely hate me for how this news is coming to you but Charlie and I both thought it best that it be this way. before making any rash decisions please read all of this email and understand what I have decided.

I'm pregnant and I now you might think me irrisponsible but hear me out. Edward is the father and the only reason we didn't use pretection was because he was told he wouldn't be able to get someone pregnant. and before you go assuming yes I'm sure it's him he is the only guy I have been with in any way plus I was a virgin before being with him so I'm pretty darn sure.

I'm staying in Forks with Charlie he wants to help don't try and change my mind please for my sake just trust that I know what I'm doing. Staying is what I need to do for me and the Babies, yeah TWINS!

I'm not staying because I think he will come back, admitedly I did at first but now I'm resigned to knowing he isn't. Edward Loved me Mom so please dont think he knew about this and just left I promise you that is 100% not the case He had no Choice but to leave and i didn't find out till months after he left. I'm trying to get ahold of him Via his sister who I'm sure by now has all but kicked him in the ass for leaving me in the first place.

I'm good here with Charlie and I want you involved if you want to be but like i said I need to be here, and I promise I'm okay.

Love Bella


	3. What to Do

I only half believed what I told Renee but I knew I had to tell her what she needed to hear.

I hoped Edward was lying to me when he told me he didn't love me. And he did have a choice about leaving me, I'm sure he was not the reason all these bad thing were happening to me which is why he left I'm sure. He wants me to be human and he thinks the only way for me to be that is for him to leave. Well at least I hoped that it was the more I thought about it though it seemed more likely.

And I had no idea how to reach Alice, well I did but not in a way I could tell Renee. It's all about how I'm going to do what I need to do to reach her.

* * *

Charlie has just informed me that he is converting the garage into a room for himself. We had been using it as storage but there wasn't alot in there and it could all fit in the attic, Jake and a few of his friends where going to come out and help with that along with Sam and his group of friends much to Jake's displeasure.

This gave me the opportunity I was hoping for. Charlie had insisted I use the day the guys would spend moving things and preping the house to go shopping for the babies he suggested I take Sue but as much as I loved her it seemed to me that Harry didn't much like that she was getting involved with me and I'm sure its because of the old prejudice against the Cullens. So I called Angela, the only other person in town I could count on to not say anything about my condidtion. She may be friends with Jessica but she knew the value of a secret.

So as soon as me and Angela where on our way to Port Angeles I started visualizing my decsions regarding Baby items, and how I would arrange them in their room.

I think I knew enough about Alice's visions for this to work. I didn't want him to come yet I wasn't ready (no matter how much I understood) so I decided then Invisoned my self writing a note telling her to come alone.

Satisfied with that I had done enough I choose to enjoy my day with Angela.

* * *

We went to several stores then decided to stop for lunch at a Mexican resturant, while we waited for our food Angela asked the question I had hoped she wouldn't.

"Bella does he know?" She asked concern writen all over her face.

"Um, no I wouldnt even know how to tell him Ange." I tried to be as honest as possible with her because she wasn't asking to be nosey she was genually concerned for me (another reason I choose to tell her)

"Not that it's any of my business but I think he should know." She paused then continued, "Why did he leave?"

I decided to give her part of the fake reason and mostly truth, "Well you know his dad got that job offer," She nodded, "Well he felt he needed to go with his family. The truth is Ange he could have choose to do long distance but he didn't want me to feel like I had to do it. I told him he was being stupid, I love him we would have made it work. He's trying to protect my heart but he doesn't understand that he has it with him."

And In that moment I knew he had lied to me, he had to have in order for me to let him leave. He's had 100 years to practice it, I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. I knew right then if he came back I would yell at him for being so stupid and then I would forgive him. He left to give me a life but what he didn't realize was without him there was no life for me to live. I wouldn't kill my self but I wouldn't be happy either, for a Vampre he was really stupid. Another thing he didn't reilize is that things like James attacking me or other unpredictable things where just part of life. Like me being pregnant for example. Admittedly the things I've been through aren't exactly normal but they were inevitable. I wouln't be alive to go through any of it it he hadn't saved me from Tylers van another one of those unpredictable things normal humans go through.


	4. Alice

I had no idea if my idea worked but I was hoping it did.

I spent the next few weeks mainly on the Rez trying to stay out of the guy's way as much as possible. Something seemed wrong with Jake he was more angry then usual. I suspected it had something to do with Sam and his group Jake called them a gang but I didn't see how that description worked for them the more I got to know them as they worked on reonvations to the garage the more I saw that they seemed like genuenly good guys. But I didn't grow up on the Rez and I really didn't now their ways and custums so I couldn't fully understand Jakes anger toward them. I may be going to school there but in truth I didn't really belong.

* * *

The bigger I got the more I stayed on the Rez I did most of my grocery shoppping at the little store there and what I couldn't get there I would dispatch Charlie to the Forks grocery outlet with a detailed list. I was going through alot of trouble to keep this a seceret as long as possible not because I was ashamed but because I didn't need the judgement.

I was already starting to get the judgy stares from the people on the Rez but there weren't as many as I would get in town.

I pulled up to the house after a particularly iritating day of stares and whispers and I wasn't feeling to tolarent today and I was glad the guys were done for the day. It wasn't just the stares either Jake had been ignoring me lately and he hadn't been in school all week, Billy said something about him being sick but something told me I was being lied to.

I grumbled as I reached for he key in the pot by the door. I unlocked the door and tossed the key back while I blindly searched for the light switch just inside the door.

But instead pulled my hand back in shock, it had come in contact with something hard and cold but familiar. As I tried not to hyperventilate I heard the light switch on and the hall suddenly fill with light.

And there in all her pixie glory was Alice and without thinking I launched myself at her too grateful to see her to really register that her eyes were black.

When I pulled away I saw this and apologized profusely, "Oh, Alice I'm so sorry I forgot it's just I'm so happy your here." she just stared at me as I kept rambling, "In all honesty had no idea if my plan worked, I mean I like to think I know you well enough that I would be able to force a vision on you but I really didn't know if it would work. But you should hunt and then we can talk."

I stopped then but she just stoood there finally I couldn't stay standing there so I moved to the couch and that seemed to bring her out of whatever trance she seemed to be in.

She sat down next to me and I turned to face her indicating the go ahead for her to speak.

"Bella first of all it worked, and second don't ever do it again it wasn't the most pleasent experiance I've ever had. And I am happy to see you too but that vision of you shopping and setting up the nursury was the last vision I had of you everything is blank after that I can't see your future. I got worried I wasn't going to come right away at first but then after a few weeks of no more visions I got really worried."

"Um, does he know," I paused, "I mean that your here and about everything?"

She seemed to think about her answer before giving it t me, "No, I only told Jasper I was coming I drove all night, I sent him a text when you pulled up letting him know you were okay. And again only Jasper knows of your condition besides me, I took the note seriously Bella."

"I appriciate that," I said looking at my hands as I intertwined them in my lap, "I don't know what I would say to the rest of them If they came to I was hoping to talk to you first and then go from there." I paused then something accured to me, "You said my future disapeared after you got that vision, do you know why?"

"Honestly I have no idea" She looked me up and down then snifffed a little, "Bella what is that horrible smell, I smelled it when I first got here but I got distracted now I need to know it's really starting to burn my nose."

"I have no idea the house smells fine to me but you might be smelling the guys from La Push they have been helping Charlie renovate the garage into a third room for himself and I'm sure all those sweaty guys from down there all working in close proxcimity to one another doesn't smell all that great to a vampire."

"It's not a sweaty smell it's more like wet dog," She paused, "Wait did you say La Push?"

"Um, yah why?" I asked curious

"Oh, God Bella you just seem to Attract the most dangurous don't you. Edward was right you are a daner magnet." She gave an exsaperated sigh and stood up and started pacing

"Alice what do you mean what's so dangurous in La Push, the most thats been going on here is some bear attacks and if you havn't noticed my condition kind of prevents me from taking any sort of hike in the woods so I'm pretty sure I'm fine."

'Bella, It's not La Push I'm worried about it's what comes out of there that is dangerous." She stopped pacing and loked at me, "I'm really not supposed to tell you, it's not my seceret to tell." I was about to ask her what she meant wen she stopped me, "You already know, the same day you found out about us you found out abot other things as well." I meant to ask her what she meant but again she stopped me, "Charlie will be here in a few seconds I need to hunt and you need to sleep just think about it okay." She turned to leave but stopped, "Go ahead and tell Charlie I'm here, he will be okay with it."

And with that she was gone.


	5. Revelations

I woke with a start and tried to calm my breathing.

I had another nightmare I had it once long ago but this time it seemed differant. Alice had been back for a week and for now she left the fact that I was spending most of my time on the Rez alone. At least she was until I could figure out what she meant by I already knew what is so bad about they guys from La Push.

I went over the dream in my head,

 _I was in the woods near my house, I would know them anywhere this is where he had left me when he told me he was leaving._

 _I looked around me not sure what I was supposed to be doing, I knew I was waiting for someone or something, but I had no idea who or what it could be._

 _Then I heard it almost like a voice over, it was the voice of Jake as he told me the stories of the cold ones Except this was the story I had forgotten in my preocupation with the Culllens._

 _"Did you know that the Quiliutes are desendants of wolves..." the voice only said that much before it fadeed out but I knew why. It was the most important part of the story, yeah he hadn't believed them but they were true in a sense. I mean if the story of the cold ones was true how could the story of wolves not be true to. I stood there in the woods going over the story in my head as I did the sounds of the forest around me seemed to come alive._

 _The sound of branches snapping caught my attention and my head snapped up in the direction of the sound and I gasped in surprise._

 _Jake was standing there but that wasn't why I gasped Next to him stood a wolf and not just a normal wolf. The wolf was huge, about the size of a horse, it's fur was rusty red brown color it looked soft to the touch. But what I noticed most about this wolf was his eyes they were a beautiful deap brown and had an almost human like quality to them._

 _And then without warning they were gone Jake and the wolf just disapeared ._

That's when I woke up. The dream itself had not been scary it was what it revealed about the world around me. I hopped out of bed a ran down to the living room where Alice was currently giving herself a pedicure and by the smell of it she had to have restarted several times in order to keep herself busy. In that moment felt bad she must be going out of her mind with boredom. I put my worry aside when she looked up as I entered the room, I would talk to her about it later right now I had something more important to talk to her about.

Sensing that I needed to talk to her she put down the nail polish and motioned for me to sit with her.

I sat and instantly said what it was figured out, "Wolves Alice, thats what you were taking about."

"Yes"

That was all she said almost as if she knew I had more to say and she was giving me a chance to say it.

"And the guys, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry," Embry had just joined Sam I put 2 and 2 together, "Their Wolves?"

"Jake to Bella."

"What do you mean?" I asked but I knew, the sickness, he was more angry then usual his broken promise.

"He just turned, right before I came back, he doesn't have full control yet." She paused thinking about somethng like she was unsure how to word what ever it was she wanted to say, "Edward was right you talk in your sleep alot, and from that I heard I know Jake broke a promise to you." she paused again and brushed the hair out of my face trying to comfort me, 'Bella he didn't have a choice, it's not safe to be around him right now. If Edward were here he wouldn't let you anywhere near the wolves but I can see that they are helping you heal from what we did to you. It's why I haven't put my foot down and insisted that you stay away. Plus it's not like Charlie can home school you so there really is no way around it."

"Alice, I'm sorry, this is why you couldn't see me isn't it?"

"I think so in fact I'm pretty sure since I've been back I've been able to see you sort of. When your home I can see your future night time activities and morning routine but as soon as you leave for the Rez I can't anymore. I go to the treaty line and stay there until you cross back over just to be close in case something happens." she pause again, "I talked to Sam yesterday, that's how I knew Jake changed. He knows I'm here alone and after we talked for awhile he agreed that if something were to happen while your on the Rez he would send Embry to escort me to you. But only me Bella if the rest of them come back they won't be granted the same."

"I understand and in restrospect I'm guessing for Sam to even allow you to come on the Rez at all is kind of a big deal." I gave her a smile and she returned it briefly with a small nod, "Alice what else Is going on?"

She seemed to fight with herself over whether or not she should tell me and then she spoke reluctantly, "The bear atttacks aren't bears, it's Victoria the wolves have kept her out of La Push and with me here now they have been able to rely on me to keep her away from you and Charlie when you're not there." She paused for a second letting it sink in, I wasn't hyperventilating which was good so she continued, "I talked to Sam he thinks that I should call the others sooner then I planned and have them come and help he thinks that if we team up we can get her."

"Not Edward though!" it was agreement and objection all in one.

She gave me a questioning look, "Why not Edward?" she seemed almost hurt by the outburst.

"I don't know really. Yeah I have accepted the reasons why you guys left and I even understand that he lied to me and why but that doesn't mean I'm ready to see him he really hurt me Alice. You should have seen me after you left I was barely holding myself together, I stopped seeing my friends. Hell Charlie almost sent me to Florida to live with Renee and even now she still wants to drag me down there so she can help me with the babies but Charlie and I won't let her." I paused and looked her in the eyes, "Alice I forgive the rest of you already I understand that you only left because he asked you to but I'm not ready to face him yet, I just can't okay."

She nodded in understanding, "I understand but I need to call the others. Why don't you go upstairs and go back to sleep, I'll let you know in the morning when they will be here."

"Thanks Alice." I gave her a hug and did as she said now that I talked to her I was tired again and I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
